Challenges may arise when using a printer to print high resolution images on non-uniform or uneven surfaces of three-dimensional objects. This is particularly true for ink jet printers. Such printers often require a maximum and/or a minimum, generally uniform, spacing between a printing head and the surface of an object on which an image is to be printed.
One example of a three dimensional object is the base of an open-toed sandal or flip-flop or other casual footwear. Flip-flops include a relatively thin sole that, when worn, is loosely held on to the foot by a strap that extends between two toes (e.g., big toe and second toe) and around either side of the foot, or a strap that extends over the top of the foot. The base of conventional flip-flops is typically made of rubber or ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA). Flip-flop bases are typically die cast into a large sheet which is cut into appropriately-shaped base portions. Flip-flops may have a raised portion on the base adjacent the location of the arch to provide support for the arch when worn.
Screen printing has been used to apply images to the surfaces of flip-flops. Screen printing involves the use of an ink blocking stencil that is placed over the surface of the flip-flop on which the image is to be received. The stencil provides open areas through which ink and/or other printable substances may pass. A tool, such as a fill blade or squeegee is pressed against the stencil, pushing ink through the openings to form the design on the surface of the flip-flop. Such screen printed images are low resolution. Difficulty has been encountered in attempting to print high resolution images on surfaces of flip-flops, in part because of the raised arch support and/or other irregularities on the surface.